


TBD

by Darkraider



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, I need a paying hobby, Identity Reveal, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Alternate scene to Season 2 episode 1





	1. Chapter 1

"We gotta get outta here before they see us!" The foursome froze as the searchlight illuminated all of them, faces and all. 

"Freeze! We have weapons armed and ready to fire!" The forces on the ground rushed in and leveled their guns at the children, shock resonating in their eyes as they did so. "Sir! Four minors!"

"Ryan! What're we gonna do!" Harris whispered harshly, his eyes widening in panic and they turned around and pulled up their hoods. 

"I'll distract them and call Mech X4. You three escape and find me later." 

"No way! We're not leaving with out you!" Mark argued and held on to Ryan's arm. Spyder and Harris began to speak fast but Ryan held up his hand. "Go!" His eyes flashed blue and he rolled out of the way, ignoring his friends protests as Mech X4 shot them into the robot. He used his powers to manuever the robot away just as the rest of the squad came in. 

"Get on the ground!" The soldiers shouted at the boy who raised his hands in the air before falling to the ground. Two of the soldiers came over and yanked his arms behind his back. "Hostile is secure! Roll out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but necessary for plot.

Ryan struggled as he was shoved into the van. His twisted his wrists against the handcuffs and sighed. 'At least they are safe...' Suddenly a soldier came up to him holding a needle. 

"I'm sorry but I have to put you under. Protocol." She gave him a nervous look. "Sorry kid." She gentle inserted the needle into his skin, the drug flowing into his system. "Sleep well kid."

The last thing he saw was the woman catching him as he fell forward and laid him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...
> 
> Short chapter, I know. Mostly spree of the moment.

Ryan groaned as he awoke. He was still in the van, that was for sure. But his head was foggy and no matter what he did, he couldn't access his powers. His mind was too foggy. He vaguely realized he was repeating himself, the van bumping once more before stopping. He could hear voices yelling and groaned in pain. The door opened and he squinted, his head pounding. "Sorry kid. But we gotta go."

He was gently guided to his feet by the same soldier who drugged him earlier. "C'mon, kid... The brass has got a lot of questions for you." Ryan followed the soldier quietly and listened intently. His mind was clearing quickly and he dotted it down to his ability. Ryan flicked his eyes up at the light bulb and watched as it flickered. He smiled faintly before schooling his face- they had reached a door. 

"Look kid... This is probably the last till I'll ever see you. Don't be scared though. Yanai is scary but he won't hurt a kid." She fidgeted for a second. "My name is Lieutenant Syth." The woman whose name was now known to Ryan grimaced faintly before pushing the boy into the room.

"So... You're the pilot of Mech X4."


End file.
